The present invention has application where high intensity, long-life lighting is needed. Typical uses may include an indoor or outdoor application, a wet location, a hazardous location, and a waterproof location. The invention has application to commercial, residential, retail and industrial applications in general, in both wet locations and dry locations.
LED chips enable greater lamp life. The present invention is suitable for retrofit and replacement applications using differing mounts. Such application enables LED use where traditional lighting was previously employed, either indoors, where the LED lamp may be used for replacement of a standard light bulb, such as an A-19 type light bulb also known as general service lamp, or for a replacement of compact fluorescent lamp (CFL). Compact fluorescent lighting applications use a protective case when waterproofing in hazardous or wet locations is involved. No protective case is used in standard applications involving residential/commercial/industrial CFL units. The design of the present invention enables a direct retrofit via simple removal of the compact fluorescent lamp holder and use of the LED lamp with the mounting plate. Thus, the LED lamp disclosed herein is a direct retrofit for almost any lamp on the market.
Stationary lamps are those affixed to a structure and are typically used in hard to maintain locations where their operation for safety purposes or in the event of an accident is of prime importance. However, the LED lamp disclosed has a general service application applying to residential, commercial, industrial and other applications.
Other examples of hard to maintain locations are beacon lights installed within waterways marking navigational hazards, such as rock formations, docking facilities, and buoy locations. When safety, reliability after accident conditions, and lighting intensity can be improved along with reduced maintenance and increased lifetime, these attributes are highly sought out and implemented quickly.
Previously, LED lighting for such uses has been minimal or even disfavored because LED lights in such applications were low intensity dictated by the inherent difficulties in removing heat in a water tight enclosure needed for such uses. Today, when lighting is needed for these applications, the preferred choice has been among incandescent lamps, low-pressure and high-pressure sodium vapor lamps and fluorescent lamps. While heretofore considered necessary, such lighting is a high-operating and high-maintenance option due to the high current required and the frequent need for replacing burned-out bulbs.